In coal markets a premium is frequently placed on coals which have a low dusting tendency and a relatively low free fine ash content. Some customers will also specify a coal particle size range, either coarse or fine. And, it is generally desirable that the coal be relatively dry. Needless to say, this latter feature is particularly difficult to achieve when the coal is derived from a coal/water slurry. Even so, the present invention provides all of the above desired features by a unique process for separating coal from a coal/water slurry, as more particularly described hereinafter.